The Royal Bodyguard's Baby
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: They are reunited but how long will it take, especially with an obsessed fan of hers on the loose?


**Author's Note: This fic is a sequel to both Candle in the Wind (Sonny/Robin) and Behind the Veil (Nikolas/Georgie) because it includes Spencer Cassadine, who is now an FBI agent, and Emma Scorpio-Drake, who is now a librarian & the mother of her & Spencer's daughter Amelia. Later on, you will see a slightly evil Cameron Webber Spencer, who wants Emma for himself. Spencer is being played by Robert Hoffman, who starred in She's the Man with Amanda Bynes & Channing Tatum and Step Up 2: The Streets, also with Channing Tatum; Emma is being played by Briana Evigan, from Step Up 2: The Streets and Cameron is being played by Ed Westwick from Gossip Girl. The banner, which hasn't been made yet, will be given credit to Daphne, who couldn't be a better reviewer! Anyway, hope you guys like my fic...Here is the first chapter:**

**Prologue: Guardian of Her Heart**

**Cassadine Cabin**

**Hartford, Connecticut**

Emma Drake willed herself not to cry as she watched her nearly 2 year old daughter Amelia Lauren Cassadine wobble on unsteady feet toward her daddy, Spencer, who was sitting on the floor.

She admits that she was a little scared of how Amelia would react to Spencer but now the daughter they share loves her daddy.

He feels her staring at him and smiles up at her to relieve her fears.

She gives him a small smile in return before turning around to head into the kitchen.

When Amelia finally collapsed into Spencer's arms, he stood up with her still in his arms and carried her into the kitchen, where he found his fiancee gathering things to fix dinner.

Putting Amelia-a miniature female version of himself-in her high chair, he walked over and set his hands on Emma's shoulders to stop what she was doing.

Although she tried to pull away from his comforting touch, he finally suceeded in pulling her into his arms.

For the first time since they were reunited as a family, Emma fell apart in the man she's always loved-from childhood until they conceived Amelia.

He held her, and when the tears were finally gone, Spencer walked over to the sink and reached for the roll of paper towels.

Tearing one off, he turned the knob to the cold water and put the paper towel underneath it.

He turned the knob off and rinsed out the paper towel, then used the paper towel to clean Emma's face.

From her spot at the table, Amelia squealed, "Me too, Daddy, me too!"

They both turned toward their daughter, who was banging on the tray of her wooden high chair, which Spencer's grandpa Mike Corbin made for Amelia while Emma was pregnant.

Releasing Emma, Spencer walked over to Amelia and picked her up.

He tossed her in the air and Emma felt a smile fighting its way across her face.

**Later That Night**

After putting Amelia to bed upstairs, Emma went into her study to do some work for the school where she was a librarian.

Spencer found his fiancee sitting at the solid oak desk with her laptop computer open in front of her.

Knocking softly on the open door, he said softly, "E, can I come in?"

Looking up from her computer long enough, Emma replied, "Of course, Spence..."

He walked inside & shut the door behind him before walking over and sitting down on the navy blue sofa.

Both of them became lost in their own thoughts then she spoke up, "Was there something you needed, Spence?"

He was about to answer before her cell phone began vibrating across the desk.

She picked it up and saw that her mom Robin Scorpio Corinthos was calling her.

Flipping open her dark red Motorola Razr, Emma answered, "Hello?"

Her mother replied, "Hi, sweetie. Is Spencer where I can talk to him?"

Emma hesitantly handed the phone to Spencer, who took it despite his trembling hands.

He said, "Hey, Robin. Oh, God...oh, no. Is she going to be okay? Yes, thank you for letting me know. Ok, bye, Robin."

Hanging up, Spencer handed the phone back to Emma, who had climbed into his lap by then.

Without saying a word, Emma held him as he cried.

Once the tears were gone, he said softly, "Laurie was in a car accident last night. Robin told me that she will recover but not the way that Laurie thinks she will. Right before her car was hit, Laurie accidentally dropped her cell phone in the floor. She leaned down to get it & managed to swerve into the other lane and BAM! Now Laurie has lost her sight and I know that Cole Thornhart will dump her when he finds out what happened to her, so I want to be there for her when he does..."

**Next Morning**

After a fistful night of sleep, Spencer, Emma and Amelia drove to the town where the librarian & FBI agent grew up.

When they reached the sign that said "Welcome to Port Charles, New York", Emma used her cell phone to call her mom & dad, Patrick Drake.

Her father's wife of 24 years, Shannon Jones Drake, answered the phone and told her stepdaughter that Patrick got called in for an emergency surgery.

So Emma called her mom and her stepdad Sonny, who she dubbed "Papa" right after he married her mom, answered, "This is Corinthos..."

Emma replied, "Hi, Papa..."

Although he was quiet at first, Sonny finally said in a choked voice, "Emmabee, is that you?"

Everyone-ranging from her mom & Sonny, dad & Shannon, "Uncles" Jason, Lucky & Nikolas and "Aunts" Ashley, Summer & Elizabeth-started calling her Emmabee when she became hooked on bumblebees.

The only person who didn't call Emma that was Spencer, who dubbed her "E" after the song by Billy Joel, "E-Street Girl", but as Emma replied, "Yes, Papa. Its really me...", she couldn't help but look over at the man she loved & the little girl they shared, who was sleeping in the backseat and realize how much she'd outgrown her nickname.


End file.
